vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Belial
|-|Reionics= |-|Early Style= |-|Beryudora= |-|Arch Belial= |-|Kaiser Darkness= |-|Zero Darkness= Summary A powerful and once highly-respected member of the Space Garrison, Belial was exiled after his thirst for power led him to touch the Plasma Spark, a forbidden act even among the highest-ranking Ultras in all of Land of Light. Shortly after his banishment, he was encountered by the spirit of Alien Rayblood, who possessed him and warped his entire being to what he currently is. Desiring revenge against the Land of Light, Belial sets out to become the strongest being in not only his universe, but even many others in order to fulfill his desire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher. High 4-C '''as Beryudora | At least '''High 4-C, likely higher, likely higher. Higher as Arch Belial | At least High 4-C, likely higher, likely higher. Higher as Zero Darkness Name: Ultraman Belial Origin: Ultra Galaxy Legend Gender: Male Age: Over 150,000 years old Classification: Ultra, Reionics Powers and Abilities: Ultra Physiology (Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation and Projection) | Enhanced Ultra Physiology as a Reionics Ultra with the addition of Weapon Mastery, Mind Manipulation (By using his claws, Belial can inflict the Belial Virus to an enemy which corrupts his victim's mind and also possibly their souls), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Even indirectly through his Ultra Card, Belial was still able to drive Orb, a highly-experienced Ultra who could resist a poison that could control an entire universe, to a mindless fit of rage), Soul Manipulation (Can project his soul into his opponent and fight against their soul), Massive Resistance towards Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Matter Manipulation (Survived energy attacks from Ultraman and Ultraseven, Is unaffected from the use of Armored Darkness, an armor which when worn, can corrupt the user's mind and can hold absolute control of them, Survived attacks from his own son who used the same Astral Projection technique he has), Can exist as a soul so long as he has a vessel. As a spirit, Belial can now possess people and overtake their souls, trapping them in their own body without any control whatsoever | As Beryudora, Belial can use the energy attacks of the various monsters and aliens that make up his body | As Arch Belial, he has enhanced Energy Projection, Large Size (Type 1, Type 3 as Beryudora) | As Zero Darkness, Belial can use all of Zero's abilities Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely higher (Even before his corruption, his powers were still far greater than average Ultras) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Effortlessly defeated the entirety of the Space Garrison, which contains at least a million Ultras, some of which were Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Taro and Zoffy, the last two being superior than any of the previously mentioned ones). Large Star level as Beryudora (His strength is multiplied by 300 monsters and aliens, all of which are roughly around the Ultras' own powers) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Is far superior than his previous self by a great amount, Bested an empowered Ultraman Zero). Higher as Arch Belial (Is empowered by the same power source that powers his entire army of Darklops, robotic doppelgangers of Zero who are at least comparable in strength to the real one) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Matched against a much more powerful Ultimate Zero and only lost because he allowed himself to be defeated). Higher as Zero Darkness (Easily more powerful than the combined powers of Ultimate Zero and himself, Defeated the entire Ultimate Force Zero, all of which are around Zero's own level), possibly higher Speed: Massively FTL+ (Even before his corruption, Belial was still in the same league as most of the current Ultras) | Massively FTL+ Reaction, Flight and Combat speeds (He was fast enough to alter from Ultra to Ultra without much effort and could easily react to their attacks). Immobile with Unknown Reaction and Combat speeds as Beryudora (Despite not showing any speed feats, he was still able to keep up with the Ultras, to what extent is unknown) | Massively FTL+ Flight, Reaction and Combat speeds (He was easily countering Zero's attacks all while delivering his own, Engaged against Zero in high-speed CQC). Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively FTL+ Attack and Reactions speed as Arch Belial (Despite his massive size, he was able to move without much impediment and even react to one of Zero's companions, swatting him out of the airspace, his energy blast could reach a planet from what could presumably a distance that exceeds at least hundreds of thousands of kilometers) | Massively FTL+ Flight, Combat and Reaction speeds (Easily kept up with Ultimate Zero, engaging once more in a high-speed clashing of swords). Massively FTL+ Flight, Attack, Combat and Reaction speeds as Zero Darkness (Blitzed the entire Ultimate Force Zero team, Delivered a fatal blow to one of the team's members without the knowledge of said member) Lifting Strength: Class G (Is one of the strongest Ultra physically, constantly wrestles with Zero with it usually being a coin toss as to whoever overpowers who first) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher (His attacks were enough to knock away the likes of Ultraman and Ultraseven, both of whom are highly durable Ultras). Large Star Class as Beryudora | At least Large Star Class, likely higher (Kick Zero with enough force to send him stumbling by several tens of meters). Higher as Arch Belial (His punches on Zero forced his energy to drain out) | At least Large Star Class, likely higher (Superior to the strength-oriented StrongCorona Zero and proved to be more than a match against Ultimate Zero). Higher as Zero Darkness (Could easily knock back Jean-Nine, a mech who was around Zero's level in power, Killed Glenfire, another member of UFZ who is comparable to Zero in strength, with one strike using the Zero Sluggers) Durability: At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Survived numerous attacks from nigh-countless amount of Ultras, coming out of them without so much as a scratch, Traded blows with Zero). Large Star level as Beryudora (Survived the combined energy attacks from Ultraman's Slash Discs, EX Gomora's Super Oscillation Wave, Dyna's Solgent Ray, Leo and Astra's Ultra Double Flasher, Mebius' Burning Mebium Dynamite and the Pendragon's Pedanium Launcher before finally being finished off by Zero's attack) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Far more durable than before, could easily take attacks from an enraged Zero). Higher as Arch Belial (Survived numerous attacks from Zero and his companions) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Tanked a punch to the face from Zero's StrongCorona, merely laughing at it afterwards). Higher as Zero Darkness (No actual feats were shown as he was untouched throughout the fight, presumably much greater than before) Stamina: Immense (Has invaded the Land of Light at least 3 times by now and in all of them, he has lasted longer than any of the Ultras there, including Zero. Continuously engages in a violent battle against Zero, which always ends up with both side suffering from heavy damages yet, can still push himself further) Range: Standard Ultra range (Tens of meters physically), varies from hundreds of meters to presumably a few kilometers with energy attacks | Standard Ultra range, extended with the Giga Battlenizer varies from hundreds of meters to thousands of kilometers with energy attacks (With the Giga Battlenizer, Belial was able to destroy the majority of Crystal Town, a location in the Land of Light with buildings dwarfing even its inhabitants, and much later on, he caused an explosion on the Land of Light that was visible even from space). Several kilometers as Beryudora | Standard Ultra range. Tens of thousands of kilometers as Arch Belial | Standard Ultra Range, varies from hundreds of kilometers to presumably several kilometers with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Giga Battlenizer, Darkness Trident Intelligence: Extremely High (Possesses millennia's worth of battle experience, once ruled an entire universe for an unknown but presumably long time without the Space Garrison's knowledge, has been shown to masterfully scheme his plans, effectively making use of his pawns in order to achieve his ultimate goal) Weaknesses: Highly arrogant (Though this seems to pose no problem to him in battle). Immobile as Beryudora and can also be affected with the use of a Battlenizer. Unlike Alien Reiblood, Belial cannot exist as a soul without a vessel and as such, will begin to fade away unless he possesses someone. Key: Pre-Corruption | Base | Kaiser Belial | Ultra Zero Fight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Ultraman Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Madness Users Category:Emperors